


Don't Go Where I Can't Follow

by grimastiddies



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Drabble, Short One Shot, seriously it's tiny lmao-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimastiddies/pseuds/grimastiddies
Summary: Alfonse can't stand the idea of Kiran leaving him.





	Don't Go Where I Can't Follow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pasteladins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteladins/gifts).



“Don’t go where I can’t follow…”

Alfonse held onto Kiran’s hand tightly, trying his best not to tremble. But it was so hard, how could he not when Kiran was always going off on their own doing reckless things?

“Alfonse… I can’t promise you that, I-”

“Even if it’s a lie, please… I just want to hear you say that you won’t leave me, that you’ll always be close by. I want to protect you, but you always feel so far away and it makes me feel so helpless, Kiran, I just…”

Kiran squeezed the Prince’s hand and offered him a small smile.

“…I promise I won’t leave you, Alfonse.”

Alfonse let out breath he didn’t know he was holding and pulled Kiran into a tight embrace. Every touch felt as though it could be the last, and he savored every moment he had with his precious Summoner.

“…thank you…”

**Author's Note:**

> yooo follow me @grimastiddies on tumblr lmao


End file.
